


Joan gets what she deserves (a healthy relationship)

by JavierisWriting



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abe Lincoln Is A Pussy Ass Bitch, Abraham Lincoln is an Incel, F/M, JFK is the Actual Best Boy, Jealousy, Joan and JFK are bisexual disasters and they love eachother, Mutual Pining, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierisWriting/pseuds/JavierisWriting
Summary: AU: I'm writing season two because no one else is gonna do it I guess. The board of shadowy figures don't induce a cliffhanger and I'm giving Joan What She Fucking Deserves.
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 592





	Joan gets what she deserves (a healthy relationship)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticall_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticall_y/gifts).



It’s Prom night, and Joan of Arc is in bed with JFK. She did not think this is how her night would end.

“Wow. That was... That was really good,” Joan says breathlessly, pulling the blankets up a little higher on her body. She had no idea why there was a bed in the meat locker, but she supposes she certainly can’t complain now. 

“That's the Kennedy style, Babe. If I didn’t make sure you, er-uh, finished before I did it would ruin my reputation,” JFK replies.

Joan chuckles a little bit. “You know, I never really thought you were that type of guy. I always assumed that everyone just thought you were sexy because you were stupid and good looking. I didn’t know that you actually, ya know, cared about the girls you slept with.”

“Well that's where you’re wrong, Joan. I’m uh, Stupid, sexy, good looking, and I care about the people I sleep with,” 

Joan laughs, a real laugh, and they both relax in the bed. JFK thinks there's something about Joan’s real laugh that makes him feel warm inside. 

It was at this moment that Abe ran through the door, in his underwear, calling Joan’s name. He is immediately followed by Cleo,Gandhi, and Marie, who all gasp at the sight before them. Joan pulls the covers up to her chest in a panic. 

“Even I didn’t see it coming.” JFK says, “And by it I mean me!”

“Joan,” Lincoln whined. 

“Abe, I...” Joan replies, not really sure of what to say. She hadn’t thought of Abe a single time when she was with JFK in the meat locker, but suddenly everything came rushing back. Abe’s clear obliviousness to her feelings, the constant sacrifices she made for him, every single time he chose Cleo over her. She didn’t know which possibility was worse; If Abe was too stupid to notice her until now, or if he just didn’t care until she started pretending to be some vapid slut. And now Abe had the audacity to walk in on her and look so betrayed. 

“But Joan, I love--” Abe began, but Joan cut him off. That was the last straw. 

“No.” she said, glaring at her best friend. 

“What?”

“No. You don’t get to do that to me. You don’t get to watch me pine after you for years, get a girlfriend and then all of the sudden decide you love me??? Fuck you, Abe.”

“But Joan I--,”

“No, Abe! We can talk about this when I'm not currently naked in a meat locker. Everybody get the fuck out!,”’

One by one their friends exit the room, and Joan gets out of bed to start putting on her clothes. JFK, who looks a little awkward, reluctantly goes to grab his boxers from their place on the floor. 

“Sorry I had to ruin the mood, Kennedy,” Joan says mournfully as she puts on her low rise green skinny jeans. 

“Eh, that’s ok Joan. I'm just proud of you for giving that cheese-headed bozo the what for. You, er-uh, deserve way better than some dickwad who’s gonna play with your emotions like that,”

Joan smiles, “Thanks JFK. That's pretty sweet of you to say,”

“Aw, don’t mention it” 

The two of them finish getting dressed in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. “So, err, do you wanna ride home? I think Catherine and the Bronte sisters already left,” 

“Yeah, sure. I don’t think I have any other option at this point so, thanks.”

“No problem. It’s important to make sure a gal gets home safely,” JFK says, trying to sound gentlemanly. 

The Limo ride home was a silent one. Neither of them know what to say. They don't know how to speak their minds because they don't quite understand their own thoughts yet. They don’t know if they should talk about what happened tonight, or if it will ever happen again. Neither of them quite knows exactly how much tonight means to them yet. They both look out of their respective windows, thinking in random bursts of thoughts. What did it mean to him? Why does she care? What does he want from this? Will any of it even matter after she’s made up her mind? These questions bounce around in their heads until they reach Cleo and Joan’s house. 

John walks Joan to the door because he feels some sort of obligation to treat Joan right. “I had a real good time with you tonight Joan. I meant it when I said that you’re a real knockout betty,”

“Thanks JFK. You really helped me feel better tonight,” Joan replies. They stand in silence on the front porch, unsure of how to go about any of this. “So, I’ll see you on monday?” 

“Sure thing doll,” Kennedy says, turning back towards the limo. “Sleep well!”

~

When Joan gets upstairs she finds Cleo, crying at her vanity. Her mascara creates black tracks down her face. “Woah, are you ok? You look like a raccoon,”

Cleopatra turns to glare at Joan. “What does it look like? No I’m not ok!”

Joan watches as Cleo continues to sob, removing her wig and beginning to change out of her prom dress. “My boyfriend wouldn’t have sex with me because he decided that he’s in love with you, my ex-boyfriend did have sex with you, AND I had to walk home because I refused to get back in the car with Abe! So No! I am not fine!”

Cleo cries more, trying her best to remove her makeup through the tears. Joan, feeling bad for Cleo, takes the makeup wipe from her hands and gently removes the masara tracks for her. “I’m sorry that tonight ended up like this. I know that I’ve been jealous of you for months but, I never wanted to wreck your guys’ relationship like that,” 

“No, no. Don’t blame yourself, it's not your fault. Abe is just a flaky asshole who thinks better with his dick than with his head,” 

Joan scoffs, “I mean really! Like, how stupid do you have to be to not notice your best friend pining after you since freshman year!” 

“Oh completely! Even I noticed it freshman year and I barely even knew you two then. That was back before you started dressing like a Hot Topic reject,” 

Joan chuckles. “I’m gonna ignore that jab to focus on the moment we're having. You know, I actually had fun going shopping and doing all that stuff with you. I don’t really have a lot of girl friends and, I don’t know, It meant a lot,”

“That is disgustingly sweet,” Cleo says, touched. “I would be willing to do something like that with you again, sometime. We could even get clothes that matched your whole… thing better too!”

Cleo pauses then. “Actually, come to think of it I don’t have a lot of girl friends either. I always sort of assumed that I was supposed to see them as competition so I kept them all at arms length,” 

“Crazy,” says Joan. “I think I did the same thing,” 

There's a meaningful pause between the two before Cleo ends it, just about tired with the sincerity of the conversation. “OK to avoid the risk of any more weird, touchy-feely garbage, I’m going to get my beauty sleep. Goodnight Joan, sleep well,” 

“G’night, you too,” Joan says with a fond smile. Maybe Cleopatra wasn’t as bad as she always thought she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, Be Gay Do Crime


End file.
